


First Kisses Should Be On The Lips

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergies, Character of Color, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78





	First Kisses Should Be On The Lips

"You smell amazing," Rodney said. He glanced around the corridors; nobody was nearby. Teyla was smiling at him, and oh God, he was going to fuck this up, he just _knew_ it.

But Teyla just said "Thank you, Rodney," and didn't make any kind of move toward her door.

"Is that, are you, I mean--" He shoved his hands into his back pockets to keep from flapping at her. God knew flapping wasn't the most attractive thing in the world, and now--wait, now he was sweating. _For God's sake. She smells great and you're going to smell like an overweight, sweaty scientist. Wonderful._ "Is that a new perfume?"

"It is, actually," she told him, smiling even more. "Well, it is not new, but I have not used it before--it is made of the essence of a fruit called the jimarhon."

"It's really nice," Rodney said. "I mean, I've never smelled anything like it, it's just, plus you always smell good anyway, so--not that you need perfume, because--but it's nice."

Teyla's smile was so damn gorgeous it was all Rodney could do not to start babbling like a crazy person. Wait, no. He might already be past that point. And she was still smiling. Maybe that was a good sign.

"Do you mind if I, um--could I--" He stepped just a little closer, and Teyla met him halfway, sliding her arms around his waist. Rodney's hands were still in his back pockets, but there was no way he was going to leave them there, uh-uh, not when she'd touched him first. That was totally permission!

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face to her neck. It was only after he'd taken a nice deep breath that he realized maybe sniffing her wasn't the most suave thing he'd ever done, but she was so hot and seemed so interested and okay, first kisses should totally be on the mouth but she was right here and she smelled _great_\--

When Rodney choked and gagged and seized up, Teyla jerked away, wondering what was happening. She'd had her hands on his waist, and she'd been trying so hard not to make any sudden moves, and what was wrong with him?

He pulled back, eyes wide, tongue and lips bright red and swelling fast. Teyla gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh--Rodney--I am so--" _He's allergic to me,_ she thought, horrified, but immediately realized, _no, the perfume._ She grabbed him by the arm and started steering him towards the infirmary.

A few hours later, Rodney was recovering in the infirmary while half a dozen scientists--including several botanists--were studying Teyla's perfume. "Well, I think that settles that," Workman said. "Jimarhon is close enough to citrus that it set off Dr. McKay's allergy. I don't suppose you know anywhere we could get our hands on the actual fruit...?"

"I... perhaps," Teyla said. "To be honest, I am a bit distracted at the moment. Could I return to you later with the information?"

"Of course." Workman nodded. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I know," Teyla said automatically. "If you will excuse me--"

"Sure, of course." Workman held up what was left of Teyla's perfume; they'd used quite a bit of it for their tests, but half the bottle was still there. "Would you like this back?"

"I am afraid it will not be much use to me in the future," Teyla said. "At least I certainly _hope_ not," she muttered under her breath.

Workman grinned at her. "If you don't mind my saying so, Teyla, the one thing everybody agrees on when it comes to Rodney is that he's not stupid."

Teyla nodded, said her goodbyes to the scientists, and made her way back to the infirmary. Rodney was still in one of the hospital beds, but he wasn't hooked up to a ventilator, which seemed a good sign. He looked relieved when Teyla came in, and his obvious relief calmed some of her worst fears.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Been better," he said. "I'm so sorry--"

"Oh, Rodney--"

"I'd just wanted to--I mean, for the longest time, and then--"

"I have given that perfume to the botanists," she said. "They say the jimarhon fruit is clearly similar to your citrus fruits."

"Oh, good, because I'd hate to worry about that every time I lick you." Teyla smiled, and Rodney cringed. "No no no--I didn't mean--"

"It would be a pity if you didn't," Teyla said. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Let us talk more when you have recovered."

_-end-_


End file.
